Father of Link
by Pan4
Summary: None yet help me if you want to. PLEASE, with sugar on top


Mask of Fear; Father of Link  
  
Intro: I knew I couldn't do anything to stop him. The Evil King, Ganadorf. I couldn't even save the women I loved, and the child I was responsible for.  
  
  
  
I sat at a breakfast table. It was a banquet meant for a King. I was no such thing though. I was a man who wanted to concur the world. My Mentor Ganon I sat beside. His evil grin made my heart shiver and I always laughed, for I knew he was cold and so was I. I was a mountain man. I protected the Gerudo over their long trips through the mountains of the King, just north of the great castle of Hyrule. I was proud of my work, and my lust to kill was over whelming. After the amazing breakfast I received I headed back to my mountain post. It was a half-hour ride, which was the most dangerous, for I was an out law. Known as Lord Aceron, King the King Mountains. The guards could not arrest me in the mountains though for it was not part of Hyrule, yet it was not part of Lithlen (the empire on the other side). So I declared it mine, under Ganon's approval of course too. I wore a mask in Hyrule one that would transform me into a tall man, his long hair black as night and clothing as dark as his hair. I became that man and very rarely would change to myself, unless I knew I was truly alone. No guards taking me by surprise today I guess. Must already be sick of me this year. I reached the mountains and climbed up to the top with my faithful horse. I had about three horses for the purpose of travel. King Lonely, was my steed I used to chase off men trying to attack the Gerudo on the mountain. Out Shaza is the one I just road. He takes me once a day to Hyrule and back, almost twenty miles both ways. She is my fastest and strongest horse, I can't risk being caught by the guards. Last but not least is Queen under the Mountain, a dwarf pony. She is the most silent and I often use her to travel to the castle of Hyrule so I may over here the king's plans. After that I went into my hut, it wasn't very big but it was enough for me to survive in, a half circle with a whole on the top for fires which I often covered. I went inside and sat in my bed getting ready for a day's work. I looked around using my senses to the max, no one for miles. "Gerudo Spring," I whispered silently and put my hands out. The mask I told you about came off. The black face and hair surprised me every time I took the mask off, about how evil I looked. It made me proud. It was a small mask so I stuck it in the pocket. I took a mirror from the side of the bed and looked at myself. My blonde hair, in a short cut. I was no longer Lord Aceron. I was Race Royace, son of the founder of the village of Kariako. My lust for blood lived no longer and I became a different person. I knew I was, that mask made me evil but I couldn't just not put it back on. It meant life or death for me, if the Gerudo ever found me with out my mask on they'd kill me. I thought I might leave the mountain and become a new person, but every time I've tried that little bit that yearned for the mask ended up winning the battle, I put it on and destroy something else. The part of me that is just Race very rarely wins the battle and I fear will never win the war. I started to here some one coming so I put my mask back on and went outside. No Gerudo but a band of army men. I didn't expect ever to find me but I was wrong. I hoped on King Lonely and started to flee. The men followed closely, I ran further and further up the mountain when finally my real brain kicked in. My brain started to hurt thoughts started to rush threw my mind. I went around a turn and for a few split seconds the guards could not see, so I grabbed on to a branch and swung up. The guards went right under me as they followed my horse with no. Lonely was too fast so they never knew I got off. My brain hurt wicked. I was dizzy, but I was able to make it down the mountain. I started to head into the center of Hyrule Field. No one saw me so I was safe. "I can do it, I can take off the mask for good," I kept saying to myself. Race was growing stronger and winning over Aceron. Finally I said the words "Gerudo Spring" as silent as a whisper but the mask departed, I stuck it in my pocket and I fainted. When I woke I was inside a house warm and dry. I was still dazed but I had no memory other than my name was Race Royace. A fat man stood over me, he saw my eyes open and asked who was and if I was all right. After about a half-hour I got the strength to sit up. "Were am I what happened," I asked. "We found you on our way back to Lon Lon Ranch, you were out cold boy. What is your name then," asked the fat man. "My name is Royace, Race Royace," I told him. "That is hard to believe, a lot people claim to be Race but their not. We all know he died the night he got capture by Ganon when he was young. So were are you from boy," he finished rudely. "I don't know I can't remember, there are so many names that come to mind but have no memory of them. Like this Ganon you talk about," I said and laid back down. I was tired and confused. "You must of hit your head pretty hard kid, you better go back to sleep than we'll clear things up in the morning," he said and left. I went back to sleep, trying to remember my past. I couldn't and all I could see was that fat man with his beard and long brown hair. I woke about seven and put the clothes lying on the bed. A nice pair of blue paints, and a green shirt. I went down stairs and once again saw the fat man, but this time with a beautiful girl. Her face nicely tanned and her hair as blonde as mine. "Nice of you to join us race, here sit down and have some breakfast," the man said and went over to the table and sat beside the pretty girl. "Sleep well," the man asked. "Yes, thank you but I haven't had the pleasure to meet you," I told them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am Raven the leader of Lon Lon Ranch. And this is my daughter Tabby," he told me. "Nice to meet you ma'am," I said. Tabby giggled and blushed. We stayed silent the rest of breakfast. "So boy you strong enough to work," Raven asked. "Yes, after what you did for me a day of work is no trouble," I told him. He smiled and he got up and headed towards the barn, I followed close behind. It was a small barn, six stalls and eight horses. "I'm going to go take the horses out to graze for a while you clean up the crape, okay. Don't wear that shirt either or we won't be able to get the stains out for weeks," he said. I nodded back saying yes. He unlocked all the pens and all the horses followed him. I took off my shirt and put it outside. I went back in and picked the shovel up near the door. I picked up all the crape and put it into a trash can. Mr. Raven came in while I was finishing up. He looked at me and gave me a pat of the shoulder than looked at me. "Turn around," he instructed. I turned so my back was facing him. I turned back around, his face grew wide in amazement. "Boy were did you get this scar," he asked me. "I don't know sir, honest I can't remember anything. Why do you ask sir," I questioned him. "That mark on your back it is of the Royace family, but they are all dead. Race died," he exclaimed. "I am Race and I am not dead please tell me what happened to my family, who were they," I asked intently. He nodded yes and walked out and sat on the bench. I sat next to him. I was his eyes were teary, he was almost in tears. "Your father Abious was my dearest friend. Him and his family were as important to me as my own, they lived in Karioko Village. I often went there to deliver milk, and you and Tabby used to explore the town. Very mysterious you two were when you were together. Always watching waiting for something amazing to happen. You had two brother, Rowin and Tommy. Older than you by at least three years," "What do you I had two brothers," I interrupted. "I'll explain that as I go. Well, any ways, one day a strange man came into town. My wife and daughter were with me. I watched him and brought Tabby to your house for the day. This man was no other than ganon. You and Tabby were no more than for when you heard the screams of your mothers being slain. From what Tabby said you stuffed her into a secret cabinet and saved her. For that I am great full, but your father died that day with both of your brother fighting. My wife died and I almost did, but the Karioko Village found me almost dead and Nourished me back to health. I found Tabby well, but you were the only body missing, all this years I thought Ganon had killed you and hidden your body. You are alive boy," he finished. "I wish could only remember," I told him when a bunch of soldiers started towards us. "What do you want here," Raven asked. "We need somebody to be a soldier for these parts, so Lord Aceron can not escape," the guard explained and demounted from his horse. "We need some body will bodied and willing to catch this evil man." "Who is this Lord Aceron you speak of," I asked. "Were have been sir, only the greatest crook in all of Hyrule," he explained. "This boy is Race Royace sir, son of Abious. Abious's father started Karkioko village with help of Impa," Raven explained. "Why doesn't he know anything," the guard asked rudely. "He hit his head pretty hard, and lost his memory sir," Raven explained. Raven seemed to be scared of him. I wanted to know why. "Raven why do you treat this man with such royalty and he treats you as such a peasant," I asked confidently. "He is a knight Race. He protects us," he explained angrily. "From what, apparently they have not caught this Lord Aceron fellow. For what should they be treated with such greatness for. You might have a title good man, but in my book and the book of the King all men are equal," I explained. The guard was amazed his mouth wide open. "How dare you ever," he started. "How dare I what, tell the truth. Oh, and is this not the Raven who had fed you and your kind in the palace," I asked him. "Yes,: he replied. "Good, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to take this job," I finished. I was very proud of myself and Raven seemed pleased. "Alright, good," another night said coming up the walkway. He came over to us and de mounted. He started to hand me something, a uniform. It had green pants and tall boots, and the shirt was long with the Hyrulian symbol on it. "Thank you sir," I said. "We need more men like you boy, what is your name?" he asked. "Race, Race Royace," I said shyly. The night's eyes grew wide open. "Raven is this really Race," he asked. Raven shook his head up and down saying yes. "Go home oxford, I'm taking the night off," the man told the first night. "Race my old friend, how are you," he asked. He gave me a big hug. "He might not remember you, it took an awful hit to the head and lost his memory," Raven explained. "Oh, sorry. Well you, me and tabby used to play together as children," the knight explained. "Wait, I think I remember. You Took, Fryan Took," I said. I just suddenly could remember everything of my childhood, but the day Ganon came and took me was still not there. "Close, very close. Fryan was my brother," he told me. It was like a big guessing game. "Your father's name was Fin, so your oldest brother was Fryan. Your other brother was Ian and you, you are the youngest. Ryan Took," I told him. "Good you do remember me," he exclaimed. "Great you can finally start to remember," Raven said joyfully and we went inside. For the next few hours it was just little talk. How Ryan became head knight and what happened to his brother. What Raven was up to lately, and some on Lord Aceron, and Ganon. I could almost see their faces but not quite. Every time he mentioned Lord Aceron I shivered in fear, he felt so close but yet so far. It was late before Ryan left. He gave me my final instructions that I was to cover the area from the Kokiri Village, to Hylia, to the beginning steps to Gerudo Valley. I understood the area well so that was no problem. He left and I went to bed. Months went by that I went my route and no one was there. No Lord Aceron, or Ganon. I became almost positive they were gone or at least left Hyrule. I was still staying at the farm, and about five years after the found me, I got married to Tabby. I was twenty five and life seemed perfect. Twelve months later I had my first son, Raven, after his grandfather. He was a tall baby with blonde hair and his face was big and strong like a farmers. Then about three years later I had a set of twins. The oldest of the two was Abious, after my father. His hair was jet black and face was white as snow. He wasn't a sickly baby though. Then there was my youngest son Link. His hair was blonde and he looked just like me. The first time I held Abious was when he was two weeks old. Tabby wouldn't let me before then. I held him and the memories flowed back to me. He was the part of me that was still Lord Aceron. "Take the baby Tabby please," I pleaded. "His your son," she explained as I put him into her arms. I nodded my head no. I went outside and Tabby followed me. "What is wrong Race, Knighthood too much or," she tried to calm me. "No, that is not," I said calmly. "What is it then, what is wrong," she asked. I put my arm around her and we went inside and sat down. "Abious, is son or Lord Aceron," I told her. "No he's not he's your son," she exclaimed about to cry. "I held him and remembered everything. The day you found me I had escaped the power of the mask. The mask I have upstairs was the. I mean when I was little Ganon took me and created a mask to make me evil. What I'm trying to say is that I am Lord Aceron," I said. "No you can't be," she gasped. "I am and the part of me that wanted to become Lord Aceron is gone and has found a new shelter in Abious. But he has no mask so he is going to be evil threw and threw," I told her. "What we do," she asked. "I have a feeling that Ganon was waiting fot the mask of Lord Aceron to be used again. He can sense it so he can also sense that Abious is son of that mask. We must hide Link," I exclaimed and stood up. "Why," Tabby asked. "Link stands for the part of me that is good, so Ganon will try to kill him tonight. We must leave this place, the farm. We must give it to Talon, we have to. We must hide little Raven in the castle with Ryan. Tonight we must leave now," I said and started up stairs. I am glad Tabby loved me or she would of never believed me. We got the babies dressed and got out two horses. "Were are you going?" Asked old man Raven. "Away til' it is safe. Please tell no one," I said and Tabby, and I and all of our three children were on our way. Our first shop was the castle, we walked in and found Ryan as quickly as possible. I gave him Raven and Abious for I knew Ganon would wait for a better time to come for Abious, and I would get him before hand. Tabby couldn't stand being seperated with her new born baby so she took him and we left Raven in Ryan's care. We left the castle and went straight to Kokiri he would be safe there under the protection of the Forest Spirit and if we couldn't come back for him he'll never have to know what happened. When we go there we were about to go in when Ganon showed up in front of us, we only had to be inside to be safe. Ganon starred at me. "My dear Lord Aceron what has happened to you," Ganon asked. "I am no longer Lord Aceron," I snickered angrily. "But that child is your heir," he said and Adious into his hands. The evil in Abious, was drawn toward Ganon. "Go now Tabby, Abious will be safe just save Link," I shouted and Tabby ran inside. "Leave my family alone Ganon, it is me you want to fight with," I told him and drew my sword. He put Abious on the horse and demounted and stood before me. "Race my dear boy, I made you. I gave you something to enjoy," he explained joyfully. "You killed my brothers, my mother and father. And you taught me something that was wrong," I exclaimed. "You will never be as strong as you were my boy, and you did not loose just some of your family. Raven is dead and so it your little friend Ryan, and now I have the son of Lord Aceron not yours. Why do you care about the baby. Leave him to me and I give me your other child and join me again," he explained and held out my hand. "Never now give me my son," I screamed. "He is an agent of me, my grandson. It is your chance to join me. Either way the good will die and when I die this boy, Lord Abious will rise and take my place," he explained. I went to grab Abious my hand could not touch him. "It's the evil, he will rise Race. There is nothing you can do now," he laughed out. "I lost two of son's. Both innocent, and one died because of my actions. I have lost a friend. My son will carry on an evil purpose," I said to myself and I started running inward toward the great Kokiri Tree. Ganon laughed as he followed knowing Link would die. He followed me in the air and I found my wife and Link there at the foot of the tree. "Please save my son," I exclaimed. "You have proven worthy, the temple of the time and I except your offer.," the great tree told us. I kneeled at the bottom of the tree. Ganon was behind us, and laughing. "You'll never save him," he said joyfully. He was building up his energy to full max. Tabby and Race turned around their baby behind them. Ganon fired and Tabby and Race stuck out their hands and were glowing yellow with love. "What how," Ganon said to himself when the shot was fired back. "You know at twelve o'clock tonight if Link is still alive, Abious will die," Ganon explained weakly. "Than so be it, because when we watch Link from the sky, Abious will be mine with the blonde hair he was rightfully suppost to have. Leave this place Ganon," I told him. I was proud, I stood up to Ganon. "It is your choice," he said and with a breathe he fired a huge white blast. Me and my wife stopped it, but it cost us our lives. Ganon didn't have enough strength so he used the last of his magic to blink himself back to Gerudo, were he saw Abious dead and knew he hadn't succeeded. Raven, Abious, Tabby and all were all there at the tree. Not alive, and almost ready to take our place in the stars to watch Link from above. I picked up Link and all my family gave him one last kiss on the head and so did I. "Thank you," I told the tree. "No, you saved Hyrule," he told me. "What do you mean," I asked? "He is the Hero of time, Race you are the father who died to save him. There is no greater honor," he told me. I looked at Link and put him down on the ground. I looked at Raven and Abious. I smiled Abious wasn't the black haired masked child, but had a nice purple shade. He looked like my dad Abious. "We'll watch him from the stars, and when it is time him and his family will join us," I told them. We started to be lifted to the sky and I took a look at Link one last time. It made me proud. I went to my home in the stars and watched my son, and his son's and daughters, all hero's of time. It always made me happy I knew I saved the first, it was the happiest day if my life when Link killed Ganon. Then when Link went on his adventures. Best of all was when he and his Malon came to live with us is the sky. I am no Aceron, I am Race. Defeater of the cursed Mask. 


End file.
